Incision
This page is for the original Night-Creeper Leader, now Plague member. For the current Night-Creeper Leader, see Aleph. Rumor has it that INCISION was once Aleph of the Night Creepers, a free-lance team of ninja who worked on contract for Cobra. Ousted as leader and replaced with a new Aleph, Incision now brings his skills to Cobra’s Plague team, molding them with the scruples of a Wall Street stock manipulator, the lethal skills of a master martial artist, and the stealthy talents of a cat burglar. Armed with sophisticated anti-detection and weapons technology, Incision prefers to lead from the shadows, sending his troops into harm’s way while leaving himself ever an out if things go badly. A highly skilled, arrogant assassin, he serves in the Plague for money and protection from the Night Creepers. History Incision, at that time Aleph of the Night-Creepers, first contacted Cobra Commander atop the ruins of the Cobra Consulate building in New York City. He offered the services of the Night-Creepers to Cobra as spies and assassins. The group led by Aleph attacked Storm Shadow and Stalker at Storm Shadow's sanctuary in New York. The Night-Creepers worked for Cobra over the next few years in operations including the Battle of Benzheen -- in which they fought the G.I. Joe team's ninjas -- and the search for Destro after Cobra put out a reward for his capture. In many of these operations Aleph was involved but normally kept to the shadows. The next mission where his presence was confirmed was the capture of Dr. Biggles-Jones and the Rail Gun prototype. During the G.I. Joe team's attack on Cobra's town of Millville, Snake-Eyes fought and defeated a ninja referring to himself as the Night Creeper Leader. This was Aleph. MUX History After Aleph's defeat by Snake-Eyes, he was deposed as Night-Creeper Leader, and a new Aleph took his place. The original Aleph resurfaced with the Codename Incision as a member and sometime leader of the Plague. OOC Notes Storm Shadow is the commanding officer of Cobra's Ninja forces. Aleph is his second in command. Aleph is the name of the current Night-Creeper Leader, but the holder of that title isn't the first "Aleph" to use that title. The former Night-Creeper Leader, since excommunicated by the clan, now uses the name "Incision" and is sometime leader of Cobra's Plague troopers. During the Plague's first mission to the Middle East, Interrogator had a quiet chat with Incision. Interrogator's player doesn't have the exact Log, due to hard drive failure, but it went something like this... Interrogator whispers to Incision, "Do you think you would be able to take on Storm Shadow successfully?" Incision whispers back, "I lost to Snake-Eyes, so I do not know how I would fare against his Sword Brother..." Then Interrogator noticed Over Kill and dismissed Incision. ::OOC Note: Over Kill, if you have the Log, please post that section there. Thank you in advance. Logs * November 1 - "@QueenOfSpades" - Interrogator thinks Storm Shadow has gone Rogue and goes to find him. Players Incision is currently available for application. Until then he is temped by Bzero. References * NIGHT CREEPER LEADER (v1) @ yojoe.com category:assassins Category:available Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Ninja Forces Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Night-Creepers Category:Plague Troopers